


Yours

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Chubby Yuuri WeekDay 6 (September 13) – Clothes  NSFW prompt: LingerieIts really just fluff about lingerie that's all I got





	Yours

“It doesn’t fit,” Yuuri shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, barely a step out of the bathroom. Viktor was laid out on the bed like a fine meal, ready to be devoured.   
“It looks perfect.” Viktor purred, already stretched and slick with lube, impatient while Yuuri had taken his time getting dressed in Viktor’s present.

“It’s small…” Yuuri took a slow step into the bedroom, his hands hovering over his stomach. The top was perfect-- black silk and straps crossing over each other, framing Yuuri’s neck and shoulders perfectly, the material thin and clingy enough to show his nipples. The woven straps continued, forming a wide x over his rib cage and molding Yuuri’s sides into soft bumps. The bottoms-- just as clingy and strappy hugged Yuuri’s soft off season stomach perfectly. Viktor had looked at high-rise panties knowing Yuuri’s insecurities… but somehow this daring purchase had missed its mark.

“I know you asked me to wear this…” Yuuri murmured softly, sitting at the edge of the bed. Viktor had everything he ever wanted in life--- so his birthday present this year was Yuuri. “But I must have gained weight when we went to Barcelona--”

“Hush..” Viktor ran his foot up Yuuri’s thigh, pressing his toes against the silk-covered bulge between his legs. “This is exactly what I wanted.”

“But I’m fat,” Yuuri whined, his back arching at Viktor’s filthy movements of his foot.

“Beautiful. Soft. Mine.” Viktor retorted. “Please?”

He keened softly, and the tone enough was enough for Yuuri to crawl on top of him. Viktor’s teeth bit at the tender skin between the straps, his arms wrapping around Yuuri’s wonderful thighs. He nuzzled Yuuri’s bulge until he grew harder and larger under his touch. Viktor shook when Yuuri paused, sitting on his hips and painting his lips a vicious red, the color instantly smearing with their lips crashing against each other. He felt immensely proud when Yuuri looked down at him, mouth blurry crimson and falling open at the view before him. Viktor took care to look extra wrecked, grasping at Yuuri, hooking his fingers into the many straps, crying out when Yuuri pushed into him. He pulled Yuuri closer whenever he pulled back, hooking his long legs over Yuuri’s back.

“Ah-- so good, so good--” Viktor gasped, arching his back and relishing the stretch and heat of Yuuri inside him.

Viktor smoothed his hand up his arm, pausing as he felt Yuuri’s elbow tremble.

“Starlight?” Viktor breathed, the word snapping in two with the force of Yuuri thrusting into him.

“Yuuri--ah--mmm,” Viktor moved his hand from his husband’s arm to his cheek. Yuuri’s bottom lip trembled, his Eros softening into something fragile.

“Hold on…” Viktor panted, finding the edge of Yuuri’s top and pulling it upwards. Yuuri laughed, the straps tangling and trapping him before Viktor finally figured out how to get it off him. The panties were easier-- they already half-off, hanging off of Yuuri’s perfect thighs. Viktor traced the red marks etched into Yuuri’s skin, smiling when he felt Yuuri twitch inside him.

“Better?” Viktor smiled, stretching to kiss the corner of Yuuri’s mouth when he nodded.  
Yuuri’s arms slid under Viktor, moving him to the perfect angle, his body electric and shaking when Yuuri brought him to orgasm. He barely noticed Yuuri coming inside him, his eyelids flushed and heavy and pleasure long and all-encompassing.

“What did I do to deserve such a gift?” Viktor gasped.

“Happy friday,” Yuuri murmured into Viktor’s shoulder after pulling out of him, lazily crawling up the sheets to cuddle up to his side. Viktor pulled his hand through Yuuri’s damp unruly hair, his knees trembling at Yuuri’s soft touch and lazy traced circles around one of his nipples.

“I don’t think I can survive many more fridays, love.” Viktor’s breath hitched in his throat. Yuuri was staring at him, his gaze heavy and hungry and loving all at once.

“I...its okay.”

“Starlight… what’s the real reason?” Viktor paused, turning so he could really look at Yuuri. At all his softness and curves.

“I needed to see...the Viktor only I get to see.” Yuuri licked his lips, avoiding Viktor’s gaze as he often did when he admitted something he didn’t want to.

“Your Viktor... I’m yours always.” Viktor ran his finger along Yuuri’s bottom lip, cupping his soft cheek in his hand.


End file.
